After the Finals
by zephyrcove
Summary: Beca and Jesse's lives after the finals in Pitch Perfect. Totally Jeca. 3 {{Cover photo by vanetoxicxx on tumblr.}}
1. Chapter 1

*Beca's POV*

I could hear the audience cheering and the Treblemakers whistling as I indulged myself in Jesse's kiss. We stayed there for a minute, then broke for air. I smiled up at him and

blushed when I saw him smiling back. I stood next to him with his arm around my small waist. I felt so right here, like I fit perfectly and I was finally safe. To be honest, it felt really

stupid to need someone this much, but I kind of liked it. A lot. I had a feeling I was going to be around him for a while.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Aubrey nudging me and gesturing up to the stage. I saw the presenter in the bright lights with two trophies. Another group was already

standing up there with what I assumed was the third place trophy, from the look on their faces. The man picked up the slightly smaller of the two remaining trophies and said, "In

second place, we have… THE TREBLEMAKERS!" The crowd cheered and Jesse kissed me on the cheek, beaming as he ran up to the stage with the rest of the guys.

The announcer began again, "And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for… In first place for this years finals, we have… THE BARDEN BELLAS! Come on up here ladies!"

Chloe and Aubrey hugged eachother in disbelief then ran up to the stage following Fat Amy, who was running down the aisle whooping and cheering. I followed after them and

walked up the steps to the stage. We banded together to lift the giant trophy and cheered. I looked out and saw my dad cheering the loudest and I smiled. This was good. This was

how it was supposed to be. This was the best moment of my life. So far.


	2. Chapter 2

_fast forward one year_

*Beca's POV*

I was sitting on my bed with my headphones on trying to study for my world history exam, but I kept looking longingly at my mix station on my desk. I snapped myself back into

focus and continued to read about the the first World War. The music in my ears was turned up loud so nobody would bother me. Suddenly a pillow was thrown at my head. I

snapped up and looked to my right. Kimmy Jin was looking at me. I took off my headphones and sighed. "What?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and got up to retrieve her pillow.

"Your boyfriend is here again," she said in her usual monotone voice. I smiled and got up from my bed to answer the door. I pulled it open to see Jesse standing there in his usual

hoodie and jeans. "Hey," he said, smiling. "Hey," I respond. "So I was thinking you were probably getting tired of studying," he said. "How did you guess?" I replied sarcastically. "So

you want to go grab something to eat? Benji's out so we could bring it back to my room. Maybe watch a movie?" he asked with a smirk. "Sure, that sounds good, but don't try

anything my dad will you down," I told him with a smile. "Let me just grab my stuff and we can go." I walked back into the room leaving the door open. I grabbed my jacket from

the back of my desk chair and grab my messenger bag. Kimmy Jin rolls her eyes again. I walk out and say over my shoulder, "Goodbye Kimmy Jin," then close the door behind me.

I turn and walk next to Jesse. "So," I ask, "Where are we going to get food from?" "I was thinking we could grab a burrito then head back to my dorm. Is that okay?" he responds.

"Sounds good. What movie are we going to watch?" I ask, though I know the most likely answer. "I was thinking we'd just rewatch your favorite," he replied. I smile and lean into

him, and he wraps his arm around me. "Aca-awesome," I say teasing him with the Bellas phrase. We make our way out of the dorms and across the quad until we get to the small

burrito place on the corner. The door jingles as we enter and the man behind the counter smiles and welcomes us. I greet him and order my usual, bean and cheese with

guacamole, then Jesse orders. He gets a bean and chicken burrito with salsa and sour cream. We head to the register and both of us reach to get our wallets, but Jesse looks at me

and says, "I'm paying." I sigh but relinquish and let him pay for our food. He grabs the bag and we holds hands and begin the walk back to his dormroom. We cut across the grass

and walk up into his dorm building. We walk into his room and settle in on his bed. He smiles at me and gets up to set up the movie. He snuggles up against me and then presses

play. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh as The breakfast Club starts to play.

The movie goes on and by the end we are, of course, crying. I check my watch and see that its getting late and I still have to study for that exam. I move to get up, but he pulls

me down and kisses me tenderly. I lean into it, then remember I have things to do. I reluctantly pull away saying, "I have to study Jess." He pulls back and lets me go. "You know,"

he starts, "we should spend spring break with eachother. Maybe you could meet my parents?" He finishes as if he expects me to automatically reject the idea. "That sounds really

nice Jesse," I respond, taking him by surprise. "Really?" he says in an eager tone. "Of course. We'll just have to plan our flights soon." I finished gathering my stuff and walked back

towards him giving him one last kiss before I turned to go. He smiled at me and waved, and I was almost out the door when something came over me that made me say

something else as I left. "I love you," I said and then I closed the door behind me. I realized what I had said and started freaking out. _I just told him I loved him for the first time_, I

thought to myself. _Oh my god._ Then, I heard my phone go off in my bag, alerting me that I had a text. I took a breath and pulled out my phone. I brought up the new message

and it was from Jesse. I smiled as I read it, then continued out of the building smiling all the way back to my room.

_**N/M: Jesse3**_

_I love you too, nerd._


	3. Chapter 3

_fast forward to senior year_

*Jesse's POV*

I sat in my room with Benji planning the whole thing out. Today was the day. I was going to ask her. Pop the question. Beca was going to, hopefully, say yes. I smiled at the thought of getting to be with her forever. I knew that my proposal would be unexpected and take her by surprise, but I think she is going to like it.

*Beca's POV*

I sat in my dorm doing some mixing on my computer. As I blended the songs together, my nerves calmed and any stress I had melted away as always. I heard a buzz and picked up my phone to check it. It was a text from Jesse.

_**N/M: Jesse3**_

_Hey they're showing a movie in the amphitheater tonight. You want to go?_

I rolled my eyes. Jesse did love movies, and even I was starting to. _And hey, it could be fun_, I thought. So I texted him back.

_**N/M: Becs3**_

_Sure that sounds fun. You'll bring popcorn right ;)_

I smiled as I read his response.

_**N/M: Jesse3**_

_But of course :) I'll come by your dorm at 7:30ish. The movie starts at 8:00 but we want to get good seats so… _

_**N/M: Becs3**_

_Sounds perfect :) see you then. love you_

_**N/M: Jesse3**_

_love you too._

I smiled and turned back to my computer.

*time lapse: a couple hours, 30 min till Jesse comes*

When I looked up from the screen, I saw that the clock read 7:00. Oh! Jesse was going to be here in half in hour! I yanked off my headphones and smoothed down my hair a bit. I shuffled off the bed and went over to the dresser. I grabbed some skinny jeans and a Panic at the Disco t-shirt. I changed, and walked over to the mirror and did my hair. I pulled back a section in the front and braided it to the side. I put a dark eyeshadow on my eyes, then did my eyeliner, and put on some mascara. I applied some light lipstick then grabbed my black flats from the corner and sat on the bed to put them on my feet. When I had, I grabbed my phone and texted Amy for a bit, until I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and pulled it open to see Jesse smiling.

"Hey Becs," he said.

I smiled and replied, "Hey!"

"Ready to go?" he asked?

"Yup."

"Ok let's go then," he said smiling even wider.

We made our way to out of my building and into the park where the movie was being shown. Walking at a slightly quick pace, we turned the corner to see that there was plenty of room left in front of the stands of the amphitheater. We made our way to the second row and got great seats in the middle of the right side. I sat downa nd Jesse left for a minute to get us some popcorn from one of the vendors.

*Jesse's POV*

I smiled as I walked away from Beca to 'get popcorn.' I casually made my way over to the side where Benji was standing. i approached him and said in a nervous voice, "You're sure everything's ready? The movie. the credits song, everything?" It sounded harsher than I meant it to be but I was totally freaking out on the insides. "I've got everything figured out dude. Are you still sure you don't want me to do any magic tricks? Jazz it up a bit?" Benji asked. I glared at him. "I'll take that as a no." he replied. I reached up to my jacket pocket and felt the ring box. "What if she says no?" I worried out loud. "Come on Jesse. You two are crazy about eachother. of course she'll say yes. On that part, I know you have nothing to worry about." I smiled as Benji's words calmed me down a bit. "Thanks bro. I gotta go now, she's expecting popcorn when I come back. Benji smiled and mock saluted me as I backed away. I reteurned the salute and turned toward the vendor carts.

*Beca's POV*

Jesse had been gone for about ten minutes when I finally saw him making his way back towards our seats. I smile and ask playfully, "What took you so long nerd?" he hands me a bag of popcorn and a soda and replies, "The lines were a bit long and I ran into Benji. Oh, and right back at ya with the nerd thing." I laugh a little and sigh. We finally snuggle in as the movie is about to start. The blanket is wrapped around both of us, draping loosely around our shoulders. I lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder. We watch as the opening of the movie starts, and I sit up as I recognize it. I playfully hit him in the arm and mutter, "Ugh, you cheeseball." He smiles, which makes me smile. I lean back into him and whisper, "but I suppose it is my favorite movie. Thanks Nerd." He smiles wider and whispers, "You're welcome." Then, we settle in and watch The Breakfast Club.

When the credits start rolling our song is playing, Don't You Forget About Me, and strangley Jesse gets up, saying quietly that he has to go to the bathroom. I straighten up as I sit, now by myself, and pull what was his side of the blanket around my shoulders. As the song is starting to end, the announcer starts to walk back on stage, when I see him stopped by Jesse. He grabs the mic and runs onstage. "Hey everybody,..."

*Jesse's POV*

"Hey everybody," I say as I run onstage. "Sorry to interrupt the end of the credits but I just had something to say. It's about my amazing girlfriend, Beca Mitchell." I point at Beca. I look around, surprised to see that people aren't leaving. They must sense what;s happening. I glance down to the second row and look straight at Beca. She is watching me and shrinking in her seat, still not liking attention being drawn to her. "We have been together for four aca-awesome years and i would like everyone here to know that she is the love of my life. I don't think I could ever live without her and she is my everything." I start walking towards the front of the stage and I see that people in the crowd have urged Beca to walk out into the center aisle. "So," I say jumping off the stage, leaving the mic behind. I walk towards Beca and reach into my pocket. When I am standing in front of her I kneel down and open the ring box that has been in my jacket pocket all day. Then I speak again. "Beca Caitlin Mitchell, Will you marry me?"

*Beca's POV*

Suddenly I'm being pushed into the aisle and then Jesse is here, down on one knee in front of me. "Beca Caitlin Mitchell," I hear him say in his most adoring voice, "Will you marry me?" My mind is in shock as I hear his proposal and all I can think about is how much I love this man and I say, "Yes! Jesse, of course I'll marry you!" A huge smile appears on his face as throw my arms around him and the crowd cheers. "Nerd," I whisper as he pulls me closer and brings me into a passionate kiss. this moment, I wanted to let it go on forever. It was perfect.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Awww so cute :)**

Anyway, Beca's initial are a little shoutout to hollyragsdale { u/4604119/hollyragsdale } and her story that I enjoy called BCM Nightly. So yay! BCM!


End file.
